An adapter, also called as a power adapter, is configured to charge a device to be charged (e.g. a terminal). Currently, the adapter on the market charges the device to be charged in a constant voltage mode. As a battery of the device to be charged is a lithium battery generally, if the device to be charged is charged under constant voltage, it may easily lead to lithium precipitation thereby reducing a service lifespan of the battery.